RNJR's Travels
by RWBY RNJR ROSE
Summary: On their Journey, the newly formed team RNJR is being shown sides of themselves to eachother that no-one really expected. All thanks to a small bottle given to them as a gift. Warning: Lemon. One-Shot until possibly updated.


This is my first fanfic that I have ever written, so please don't judge too harshly. I am not a professional novelist by any means, but please do review and if you wish to see another chapter of this or see this become an entire series, please do leave a quick comment and let me know. Without further ado.. Let us begin the show

Ruby was wet. She and the rest of team RNJR had left the village after claiming their Lien from killing a Geist however the man pulled Jaune aside and placed in his hand 4 vials of a mysterious liquid that was said to ward off grimm. The members of RNJR drank a bit of the liquid and had walked for about a hour before the effects started to take place.

Jaune and Ren were sporting massive, but painfully hard erections, thankfully Jaune's belt secured 'little Jaune' from becoming too noticeable, was not as lucky however as the clothes he wore were rather loose, making the hard-on he was attempting (and failing) to hide stand out prominently. Ruby wasn't fairing so well however. Being too innocent to have touched herself before, these new feelings were all too foreign to her, the heat making her core pulse was distracting her from her surroundings, not being able to notice a certain crow she had swore had followed her since leaving her home on Patch. The liquids coming from her stained her underwear as well as her stockings, slowly travelling down her legs, she felt the dampness of her panties and despite how uncomfortable it was, she was at least fairing better than Nora. Nora was shaking, more than if she had coffee or sugar (the latter being far worse) and her clit rubbed against her panties, giving her a small amount of pleasure, despite being incredibly embarrassed by the situation.

A small gust of wind set Nora off, feeling the wind flow up her skirt and blow against her covered pussy was too much. She slowly reached down and stuck a hand into her panties as she moaned with a form of slight release as she roughly rubbed her folds. The remaining members of team RNJR looked towards their orange-haired companion as she pushed her middle finger as deep as she could go, pumping furiously. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ren taking his massive 7 inch dick out and started rubbing it until he strode over to Nora, who greedily lodged his massive cock down her tight, warm and wet throat. Nora never had a gag reflex, so Ren facefucked his childhood friend hard as Nora just sat and took the harsh 'punishment'.

Upon hearing a moan, Ruby turned round to see Jaune looking at her with his blue eyes, filled with a blinding lust as he slowly pumped his member up and down. Ruby eyed the massive 8 inch monster cock as drool flew down her cheek. Whilst the little rose had been told about sex and how it can be quite pleasurable, but no one could've prepared her for the intense feeling of lust that accompanied it. The heat in her groin pulled her to the ground and, almost experimentally, placed her hand against her lips and rubbed herself to a pleasurable haze. Jaune walked over to his fallen friend and held his cock in front of Ruby's face, twisted with pleasure as she slowly dipped a finger inside herself with her left hand, whilst her right reached out to Jaune's rock hard erection and gave it a light stroke, sending pleasurable shocks throughout his body. Ruby had never been more thankful to be ambidextrous her entire life as she pleasured both herself and her secret crush. Slowly, she brought her face closer to Jaune's member and gave it a light kiss on the head, causing an accidental buck from Jaune, pushing the head into Ruby's mouth as he groaned, marvelling in the warmth and wetness of Ruby's mouth as she herself moaned at her pleasing of

herself, sending a vibration through Jaune's dick. Slightly more confident (given Jaune's) reaction, she took more of Jaune into her mouth.

Only being able to fit about 3 of Jaune's 8 inches into her mouth, she popped her head off of his member. "Please Jaune, fuck my throat like Ren is doing to Nora. I need all of you in my mouth now" begged Ruby, nearing her first orgasm of her life. She didn't know why, but she needed him as far down her throat as possible. Jaune didn't know what to do. Fuck Ruby's mouth as hard as possible and getting off quickly, or deny her request, after all.. he didn't want to hurt his precious Rose. Wait, what? My little Rose. Since when did Ruby become mine? Do I even like her in that way? Jaune pushed these thoughts aside as Ruby once again enveloped his cock into her awaiting mouth. Deciding to go with the former, Jaune held the back of Ruby's red locks and pushed his way all the way down into her throat. Slightly regretting her earlier decision, she braced herself for what was to come. Slamming his hips deep into the tight, heavenly throat of his young lover. He bucked his hips so fast and hard that his cock was basically down Ruby's throat the entire time. She let out vibrations (due to her rapidly approaching orgasm) that sent a tingle of pleasure up Jaune's spine. "Just a bit more Ruby, I'm almost there' he declared, between his deep breaths of pleasure. And with one final thrust of her fingers, Ruby squirted all over her hand, and attempting to moan through her blocked airway. Whilst Ruby's moaning had occurred, Jaune thrust as far down Ruby's throats as it could go as he came, releasing his cum deep inside of Ruby's throat.

In the afterglow of their orgasms, the duo failed to notice a herd of Beowulves approaching the team, before smelling the air and howling in disgust as they ran the other way. Turns out the man was right.

"Jaune?"  
"Yes Ruby?" Jaune answered his crimsonette teammate  
"What does this make us now?" Inquired Ruby  
" I... umm.. I'm not sure Ruby" Jaune nervously replied. He knew what he wanted them to be, but he didn't want it to seem like he was coming onto her or anything involving.. sexual acts (not necessarily anyway) "Well Ruby, I.. umm.. this is harder to say than I imagined.."  
"It's okay Jaune, you can tell me anything, that is why we're such good friends after all, right?" She reassured her friend. How she resented herself to call herself Jaune's friend. Why friend? She hated being his friend. She wanted to be something more to him than a friend.  
"That's the thing though Ruby. We're friends. I don't want us to be friends anymore"  
Ruby's heart dropped at this statement as she slowly realised where he was going with this. He doesn't like me does he? I love him so much though. I thought that we've been friends for so long.. but this was just an act to him.  
"Ruby, I'm just going to say it.."  
Here we go.. thought Ruby  
Here we go..thought Jaune  
"Ruby.. I like you. A lot. I've liked you since before we came out here.. before that fling we just had.. before we came out here.. before Beacon fell.. before.. before.." he struggled to say her name. No matter his feelings for Ruby, he at least attempted to stay oblivious to Pyrrha's feelings towards him.. and now she's gone. "Before Pyrrha.. I've liked you for a long time Ruby. Sorry it took so long to finally tell you".  
Her eyes widened in surprise, shock and happiness. She felt so happy right now.. too happy to put into words. Looking up, her silver eyes and his blue ones met. "I like you too Jaune.." she muttered as she leans up to kiss him.


End file.
